


Wind Beneath Her Wings

by Kalua



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (I named the wyvern Janan), (Other option would've been Wafiya which means trustworthy - reliable - loyal - perfect), (Which means Heart or Soul and I just liked it a lot), F/M, Flying, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Claude and Dorothea are just about to go on their first date, and Claude has planned something special for her.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 14





	Wind Beneath Her Wings

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the Lovable Bonds Zine, a free Fire Emblem Ship Zine. You can get the whole zine [here](https://twitter.com/bondsfanzine?s=09)!

Claude scratched his wyvern’s chin. It spread its wings and let out a low sound, something between a growl and a purr.

“Impatient, Janan?” He asked. Janan preferred him speaking Almyran, but Claude wasn’t quite willing to have the others know he could, lest they found out more about him; she’d have to settle for Fódlan. She nudged him in response. “You’ll have to wait a bit longer, no matter how cute you’re acting.”

Janan raised her head, and Claude turned around; Dorothea had drawn their attention. She looked gorgeous. Instead of her academy uniform, she was wearing some form-fitting but practical clothes—perfect for flying. A rose was tucked behind her ear, making her green eyes shine.

“I doubt that’s gonna hold,” Claude said and gestured towards the rose. A grin spread on his face. “But luckily, the prettiest flower around is you, and we’ll make sure you won’t fall off.”

Dorothea chuckled. “Oh my, aren’t you a charmer? Who did you learn from, Sylvain?”

“No, actually. I eavesdropped on Lorenz.”

Dorothea furrowed her brows for a moment as she tried to imagine it, then broke out laughing. Claude soon fell in.

Once they’d caught themselves again, Claude gestured towards Janan. “Shall we, then?”

When Dorothea nodded, he helped her up and swung himself behind her.

“Hold on tight!” Sitting behind the saddle felt strange, but Claude trusted his wyvern and his balance. He wouldn’t fall.

He wrapped one arm around Dorothea to make sure she wouldn’t slip, and gave Janan the command to start.

Janan shook her head, spread her wings, and jumped off the ground. Dorothea gasped as they swiftly rose above Garreg Mach’s towers, the horses and people soon the size of dolls. Janan’s scales glistened in the sun like thousands of small diamonds.

They circled over the monastery once before Claude steered her away from it. The first shock had worn off for Dorothea, and now she was watching the scenery race past underneath them, the street’s grey river woven between an ocean of green.

Claude grinned. Flying was a special experience no matter how often you’d done it before, but the first time was something truly magical.

However, the wind would’ve ripped any words right from their mouths, and Claude did want to also enjoy a chat with Dorothea. He set the course to a glade in the woods; on foot or even on horseback, it’d have taken ages to reach it, but distance barely mattered when you could fly.

Janan landed far more softly than one might have imagined possible for a creature her size. Claude jumped off her back, then helped Dorothea down as well. Her hair was tousled, and as Claude had predicted she’d lost the rose, but she still looked as radiant as the stars.

“Did I promise too much?” Claude grinned at her.

Dorothea brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “Well, it was definitely something special.” She couldn’t quite hide how fast her heart was still beating, or that she was slightly out of breath from the ride. “Though not exactly what I’d call romantic.”

“Well, I’ve got the romantic part covered from now on.” Claude winked. “I just thought I’d give you some adventure alongside it. I’m sure romantic dinners aren’t something you’re lacking. So, I figured if I want a chance, I’ll have to provide something unique.” He offered his arm, and would’ve looked like the perfect gentleman if his grin hadn’t been quite as smug.

Dorothea took it, and Claude led her over to the middle of the clearing, where he’d left a blanket and some food earlier.

Now, he spread the blanket on the grass and motioned for Dorothea to sit down. Janan followed, not quite as elegant down here as she’d been up in the sky. She lay down next to the blanket, her body curled around the humans. Dorothea reached out to stroke her scales, causing Janan to let out a content growl.

Claude opened the picnic basket. “Admittedly the food isn’t quite as fancy as what you might be used to from the restaurants in the city,” he said as he took out some of it. “I’ve acquired most of it from the cafeteria.”

Dorothea raised an eyebrow. “Acquired?”

Claude winked. “Well, it used to be there, and now it’s here; I’d call that acquired.” He tilted his head to the side. “Unless you want to know the details… Though I should warn you, they may not be befitting for a young lady to know.” He made a mocking half-bow, and Dorothea laughed.

Even though it was the same food they’d get in the monastery, it tasted much better here. Probably thanks to the company; Dorothea may not be high-born, but she was beautiful and witty.

And resilient. That was the main thing that had drawn Claude to her. Claim as she might, she wasn’t some delicate flower that might disappear in the next breeze. Dorothea was…

“What are you thinking about?” Dorothea interrupted Claude’s thoughts.

He shrugged. “Wondering whether my efforts were enough to set myself apart from your other suitors.”

“Hmm.” Dorothea tapped her lips with a finger. “I wonder, too… You’re definitely not the worst one.”

Claude laughed. “Well, that’s a start. Then I’ll just have to do my best to make the number one spot in your ranking, raise the bar for your next one.”

“Oh? You’re not trying to be the _last_ of my suitors?”

“Don’t worry, I will be, once you realize nobody else can compare to me.” Claude winked. “Unless I’ve convinced you of that already.”

Dorothea chuckled. “My, aren’t you cocky?”

“I’d prefer to call it self-confident.”

Dorothea took a bite of her food. “I’m sure you would. Not that I mind…” She winked back at him.

The sun was already painting the horizon orange by the time they packed the things back together. Claude easily stowed everything away in Janan’s saddlebags.

“May we?” Claude bowed again, but there was a certain playfulness about his movements. They lacked the gravity most other nobles had, making it seem more like a little game he could play far too well.

Dorothea let him help her on Janan’s back again, and he swung himself behind her. “So?” he asked, grinning. “When can we take you out on another ride?”

Dorothea turned around just far enough to glance at him. “Hm… Let’s think about that when you’ve managed to bring me home just as safely as you got me here.”

“Your wish is my command,” Claude answered as they left the ground behind once more.

**Author's Note:**

> DoroClaude is a cute ship and they deserved to support with each other (even just until B support! Just some interaction at all!), and that's the hill I'll die on.


End file.
